


Supernatural – The Cougar

by Tisha_Wyman



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M, Older Woman/Younger Man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 00:50:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4646226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tisha_Wyman/pseuds/Tisha_Wyman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has had a bad hunting experience.  He and Sam go to a bar and an older woman tries to pick him up.  I rated this M for language.  Dean/OFC     I do not own the boys and neither do I make money from their characters or Supernatural.   It's all in fun.</p><p>One shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supernatural – The Cougar

Sam and Dean entered the bar around nine o'clock in the evening, both men looking drained. It had been an exhausting hunt and Dean was incredibly uptight about things. Sam knew that the death of the young woman was playing on his brother's guilt. He had no idea how to help him.

Dean's mind kept wondering back to Celesta, who threw herself in front of him when the creature attacked. She died immediately. He had enjoyed two nights with her and really liked her. It was bothering him big time.

They sat at a table and ordered. Sam had a beer, but Dean ordered a double whiskey with no water. He had three and Sam tried to suggest going back to the motel. Dean got up and walked to the bar. Sam watched an older woman walk up and sit in the chair next him. The younger Winchester smirked. This would never work.

"Can I buy you a drink?" asked the woman on the stool next to Dean.

The hunter turned and stared at her. She was around five foot four inches in height, thin, and looked good for an older woman. He looked into vivid blue eyes and saw a lovely smile. Her face looked timeless. Her hair was shoulder length and solid white.

Surprise showed on Dean's face and he leaned back, considering her.

"I'm not in the habit of picking up or being picked up by older women," he said softly.

"Don't you mean, a cougar?" her deep voice asked as she touched his leg.

"Lady, look, I've had a bad week. Okay?"

"Then, maybe I can help," she offered.

"No, thank you," Dean replied shortly and turned back to his fourth whisky.

"Whiskey won't hide that pain. Sad, too."

"What?"

"You look like you enjoy good sex. You'll probably pick up some young thing and have a fair time. Being older, means I've been around, handsome. You really want a good time, you should try someone my age some time. I actually won't make you gag, but you could try to make me do it though."

The woman finished her drink and walked towards the exit. The green eyes followed her movements. She was fit, good muscle tone showing beneath the tight jeans and t-shirt.

'Damn!' he thought. Sam watched his brother get up and follow the woman out of the bar with a look of shock on his face.

The taller brother walked outside and watched his brother climb into a white Cadillac.

Sam spent a restless night. Dean did not come home. The next morning, the key turned in the door and Sam lay there and watched his brother enter the room, carrying breakfast take out and two cups of coffee.

He sat up and looked at his brother.

"You really did a cougar, Dude?"

Dean smiled softly as he took a sip of his coffee. He felt good, and he felt totally satisfied. He looked at Sam.

'Did you know a cougar really can eat you alive. You'll enjoy every minute of it," he stated as his astonished brother watched the soft smile go to his eyes.

"You hungry, Man. I am." Dean laid out the breakfast.

As Sam walked towards the table, his brother asked, "You find a new hunt yet?"


End file.
